Acceptance of Feelings
by amariys
Summary: t was only logical to accept Akashi's words without questions, no matter how absurd it was. After all, he was always right. Midorima knew that, but this time he started to doubt Akashi's sanity. Light Aka/Mido. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Acceptance of Feelings

**Writer: **Amariys

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Character/Pairing: **Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou.

**Rating: **T

**Words count: **1360 words

**Prompt: **Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroko no Basuke_, but I _do _own this fic and the idea.

**Summary: **It was only logical to accept Akashi's words without questions, no matter how absurd it was. After all, he was always right. Midorima knew that, but this time he started to doubt Akashi's sanity.

**Author Notes: **_This story is set on the second year of their Teikou days.__This is short and quite absurd. I don't even know what I'm thinking about when I wrote this. I just hope there will still be people who like this story. I apologize beforehand if the characters are slightly OOC, but I always think that Midorima won't be so _tsundere_ around Akashi and Akashi will be more teasing around Midorima, so … yeah._

* * *

It was a fine day. Their practice had gone perfectly well without any hindrance, the other members were not acting up much and, if pressed, Midorima might actually say he was enjoying the captain meeting afterwards. Discussing training menu, strategies and players' statistics with Akashi was better than listening to Kise's whines, after all. Midorima allowed his lips to quirk slightly as Akashi wrapped the meeting short and he turned around, ready to leave the room, when Akashi's words stopped him all of the sudden.

"You will come to like me, Shintarou."

If only those words didn't come from Akashi Seijuurou's lips, Midorima might actually brush it off and if only Akashi didn't know him so well, he might actually act dumb. Sadly, ifs were meant to never happen, so Midorima swallowed down the lump suddenly forming in his throat and turned around to face Akashi once again. Akashi's crimson eyes were calm as they stared back at Midorima's, as if he hadn't just said the most absurd thing ever.

"I already like you, Akashi. Between the first string members, you and Kuroko are the only people I can actually stand."

"That is true, but what I meant is deeper than that. You will come to like me, more than anyone else. If you want, I can even use the word love, but it is too overrated and intangible."

Midorima opened his mouth, about to ask how Akashi could know that, before he rethought about it and chose to keep silent. It was a foolish question. Of course Akashi had simply _seen _it.

"Are you disturbed by that?"

"No. It's a fact and it's something that can't be avoided. There is no use to be disturbed by a mere fact."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"_Do about it_?" Akashi echoed with hints of amusement in his voice. His lips curled slowly, forming a genuine smile that not everyone was privileged enough to see it, "Nothing, Shintarou. I don't want you to do _anything_ about it."

"Then why are you telling me this, Akashi?" Exasperation seeped into Midorima's tone. Conversation with Akashi always turned sour for him whenever the captain was in the mood to be cryptic—which happened far too often to Midorima's liking.

"Consider it a friendly warning, so you won't be surprised when you finally realize it." Akashi took his bag, calmly walking towards Midorima. When he stopped right in front of the other, he had to look up, but for this once, Akashi didn't mind it much, "We will have a _shogi _match tomorrow. For now, it's about time we go home."

It was not a suggestion, but an order. Midorima knew this well and so he nodded wordlessly before moving aside, allowing Akashi to walk out in front of him—because no one was allowed to walk alongside the emperor until he said so.

**xXXx**

Midorima did come to Akashi's class after his personal extra practice the day after their conversation. Akashi was already waiting for him inside, sitting calmly on his seat while playing _shogi _against himself. He didn't look up when Midorima slid the class door's open and he didn't look up even when the shooting guard finally took the empty seat in front of him.

"You will not play, today."

It was not a question, but Midorima felt compel to answer nevertheless, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"It is for the better. You won't be an interesting opponent today, not with how bad you can concentrate right now."

"I never can be an interesting opponent for you, Akashi." They both knew Akashi would always win their game. Midorima didn't even feel hurt in admitting that. His ego had been beaten over and over again. He could only feel numb now and just like Akashi had said, there was no use to be disturbed by a fact.

"You are underestimating yourself. It is interesting to play against you and watch as you move exactly as I have predicted."

"_Akashi_."

Midorima's tone finally made Akashi lift his head. The green haired man almost growled low when he saw obvious amusement glinting in Akashi's twin pools of crimson. Akashi's lips once again curled into a gentle smile. He always smiled more often around Midorima.

"Silly Shintarou, you are worrying too much. I'd hate to see this affecting your performance." Akashi chastised almost playfully. He moved another _shogi_ piece before straightening up, giving his full attention to Midorima.

"You have question for me."

Oh, yes. Midorima certainly had _questions_ for Akashi, "Since when did you realize it?"

"I'm afraid you must elaborate what exactly you mean."

"Since when did you realize that I like you?" Midorima gritted his teeth, hating the way Akashi forced those words out of him. Oha-Asa was right, today would be a bad day for him. Sadly, apparently today's lucky item didn't work much.

"A month ago."

"And you had just told me yesterday? _Really_, Akashi."

"It is not my place to tell you something like that. At least, not until you realize it yourself."

Akashi's eyes were staring straight at Midorima's as he said that, the eyes that could see everything seemingly burning straight to Midorima's soul, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Midorima tried to turn his head away, to break their gazes, but Akashi was holding him in place. Red flush crept onto Midorima's cheeks steadily and he must resist from fidgeting in his seat. Akashi still hadn't let Midorima go, until all that Midorima could do was to close his eyes and whisper,

"What should I do?"

There was the sound of chair being pushed out and then cold fingers were touching Midorima's flushed cheeks gently, caressing ever so softly. Midorima's eyes fluttered open, but he kept his gaze down, avoiding Akashi's all-knowing eyes.

"Look at me."

Akashi's voice was gentle even as he gave the order. Like a puppet being pulled by its strings, Midorima could feel his body moved to obey even before his brain could process anything. His mind was screaming at him to stop, because then Akashi would be able to see _everything _and there was no greater humiliation than that, but his body refused the order, opting to follow Akashi's instead.

Midorima knew what would be reflected by Akashi's crimson orbs: his own face, flushed red, as he gazed up at his captain with fear in his eyes. Midorima longed to close his eyes once again, to run away from Akashi's eyes (it was always his eyes that Midorima couldn't stand the most), but he was fully paralyzed. He was trapped right where Akashi wanted him.

"I think you already know what you should do, Shintarou."

Midorima hadn't realized it before, but there was something in the way Akashi was saying his name, as if he was taking pleasure in rolling each syllable with his tongue and not wanting to end it so soon. That thought made Midorima's gaze dropped to Akashi's lips, just in time to catch a glimpse of the slick tongue and all of the sudden it was getting hard to breathe. He faintly registered Akashi's words, furrowing his brows as he thought of the truth of those words. Did he really know what he should do? Midorima wasn't really sure about that, but Akashi was _always_ right.

This time, when Midorima glanced up, his green orbs did not waver. Akashi's lips curled even wider and the captain's fingers crawled across Midorima's cheek to cradle the other's head. Midorima didn't need any other incentive. He was already lifting his head before Akashi lowered his and then their lips met—softly, like the fluttering of butterfly's wings.

Everything became clear for Midorima after that. Just with a simple kiss, the answer he had been looking for so long was finally in his hands. He knew what he should do. He knew what he _wanted _to do. When Akashi finally allowed Midorima to pull away from their kiss, the glint in those crimson orbs were saying that he knew exactly what Midorima was thinking.

"Yes, you are right, Shintarou," Akashi purred, "you don't have to do anything—you just have to accept the feelings."

—**End.**


End file.
